


Счастливые дни

by Anonymous



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая мысль, которая приходит каждому читателю после чтения эпилога.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастливые дни

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/gifts).



Было уже совсем темно, когда Фред вернулся домой. Он ещё долго сидел в машине там, в холмах, и смотрел на обретающий чернильную черноту океан, не находя в себе сил сдвинуться с места. В конце концов ночь поглотила границу между водой, сушей и небом, и тогда он развернул машину и медленно поехал назад.  
По пути ему попался мотель, красные буквы, складываясь в слова «Свободные места», соблазнительно подмигивали из темноты. Фред притормозил, на миг чуть было не решив переночевать здесь, потом двинулся дальше. Он знал, что это было бы глупо. Его жизнь была пропитана Джеком, его присутствием, так же, как эта машина пропиталась запахом его сигар. Ночь в мотеле не могла этого изменить. Ни этого, ни всего остального.  
Дом стоял пустой и притихший. Фред не стал зажигать свет, безошибочно находя путь среди знакомых предметов и обстановки. По дороге, проехав мотель, он подумал, что всё равно не уснёт и что, наверное, стоит заняться бумагами в кабинете, но теперь, стоя у неплотно прикрытой двери, он понял, что не может туда войти. Не сейчас. Фред отвернулся и пошёл наверх.  
Наверху, в спальне, всё было как обычно. Ни запаха лекарств, ни суматошного беспорядка. На ночном столике он различил недопитый стакан воды.  
Ноги вдруг подкосились, и Фред, споткнувшись, сел на кровать. Грудь давило, трудно было вздохнуть, но он знал, что это не приступ. Это всего лишь горе.  
Таким неприкаянным он не чувствовал себя с тех самых пор накануне Уэйка, когда Джек — командир — вдруг стал с ним подчёркнуто холоден и официален. Фред не мог понять, в чём причина, и его и без того мучительная влюблённость окончательно превратилась в пытку...  
Фред улыбнулся темноте спальни и сам себе удивился. Он не любил вспоминать те дни — они оба не слишком любили вспоминать о войне. То, что тогда казалось в порядке вещей, со временем стало грузом. Но сейчас воспоминания странным образом утешали. Он скинул туфли и, не раздеваясь, забрался в кровать, стараясь не замечать навсегда опустевшую половину. Закрыл глаза, вызывая из памяти тихий гул и едва ощутимую качку, с которыми «Айронсайдс» взрезал тихоокеанский простор. Засыпая, Фред слышал рокот моторов.  
...он резко сел, заморгав, и не смог сразу понять, где находится. Было темно, и что-то глухо гудело — звук казался смутно знакомым и в то же время абсолютно чужим. Потом он сообразил: вентилятор. Самый обычный вентилятор над головой, делавший жаркое гавайское лето куда терпимей. Странно, Фред не помнил, чтобы его включал, да ведь уже и не лето... Только теперь он заметил, что не одет, и удивился: он совершенно не помнил, как раздевался. Сегодня память вытворяла с ним странные трюки. Прикрыв глаза и пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, Фред потянулся через кровать к столику, чтобы выпить воды... и чуть не рухнул с кровати, когда, вместо ожидаемой и уже ненавистной ему пустоты, наткнулся на что-то большое, тёплое и определённо живое.  
Задетый его рукой стакан покачнулся, плеснул водой через край и с громким звоном опрокинулся на пол.  
Щёлкнул ночник.  
— Что за?!. — Вид у Джека был одновременно непроснувшийся, встревоженный и недовольный, но, когда он чуть внимательней пригляделся к Фреду, осталась только тревога: — Что с тобой? Что-то случилось?  
Фред только покачал головой. Сердце стучало где-то в горле и не давало вздохнуть, не то что заговорить. Обрывки воспоминаний теснились и перемешивались: записка, больница, разговор с Хиггинсом... «Сон, — подумал Фред. — Всего лишь обычный дурной сон». От облегчения хотелось то ли плакать, то ли смеяться.  
Джек продолжал пристально вглядываться ему в лицо, но в конце концов, кажется, увидел там что-то, что его успокоило.  
— Ты меня напугал, — сказал он, снова расслаблено опускаясь к себе на подушку.  
— Извини, — покаянно откликнулся Фред.  
«Ты себе даже не представляешь, — подумал он, — до чего испугался я сам». В памяти промелькнули названия давно, казалось, забытых тропических островов: Маркус, Уэйк, Трук... «А может быть, представляешь». Что-то ещё пыталось пробиться из воспоминаний наружу, что-то, что зацепилось за имена островов — что-то из разговора с Дуэйном там, во сне... Фред не стал гнаться за этой мыслью. Он собирался забыть весь кошмар как можно скорее.  
Он потянулся, чтобы погасить свет, и не отодвинулся, когда комната вновь погрузилась во тьму. Где-то под потолком продолжал гудеть вентилятор. Фред слушал ровное дыхание Джека, чувствовал, как уверенно и спокойно бьётся под щекой его сердце. Фреду вдруг вспомнилось то Рождество — в 43-м, на Гавайях, в отеле «Моана». В этом же самом отеле. Тогда ему казалось, что счастливей быть невозможно, и за прошедшие двадцать семь лет — большей частью счастливых двадцать семь лет — случалось не так уж и много дней, убеждавших его в обратном.  
Сегодня — он знал это точно — день был именно из таких.


End file.
